


Myhn میهن (Home)

by Intergalactic_Octopus



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ficlit, pre romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intergalactic_Octopus/pseuds/Intergalactic_Octopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the only Qunari in the Inquisition is a lot easier when you have someone else to share the experiences with. A short pre-romance ficlit on Mertam Adaar's squad choices and why Iron Bull is always first on the list when it's time for a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Myhn میهن (Home)

It didn’t take Ben-Hassrath training to notice that Mertam gravitated to Iron Bull. From the time Lt. Cremisius came to inform the inquisition about the desire for the Chargers to join, Mertam found great comfort in the idea having another Qunari join. It made sense. For surface dwarfs and elves, both Dalish and City, they may have spent a lot of time with their own kind but they couldn’t avoid being around humans. For work or personal life it was almost impossible to avoid being around humans in some way or another with the way things were changing. They also had that advantage of being still very human in appearance. Quanri as a race were just larger and more metallic and with the horns, they had the appearance of “other” more so than anyone else.  
  
“People are going to start talking.” Iron Bull joked over his 10th beer, drinking the thick foam off the top before chugging down half the mug.  
  
“So, I like having you on my team. I’m a mage.” Mertam replied, cleaning some crumbs from his beard. There was practicality in his statement despite the smile hidden by his mustache. Mages needed warriors on their side to cut through enemy defensives and warriors needed mages for healing and just general control of the field. Rouges seemed to get along without either party but they enjoyed the support regardless.  
  
“What about Cassandra? She can hit pretty hard.” Iron Bull probed.  
  
“Not Andrastian.” The corner of his lips twitched. Mertam was Tal-vashoth and proud so he didn’t follow the Qun by choice. Despite that, so many people took that as knowledge of his belief as a needed attempt to convert him to the chantry. He despised openly being called the Herald and made every attempt to sway people from using that term. He was glad to be called the Inquisitor now and not tied to a god he didn’t believe in.  
  
“Blackwall then?” Iron Bull asked.  
  
“I bring him along.” Mertam shifted in his seat. The statement was true but he didn’t bring him often as he should. He had to think of a valid reason to bring Blackwall along, like he needed to justify it. That was never the case with Iron Bull. “You want a break? I’ll mix it up if you need some ‘Me time.’ ” He asked, trying to understand why he was asking about who he brought.  
  
“Nah, I’m good Boss.” Iron Bull took another drag of his beer, slamming it down to dignify that it was empty. “Just curious.”  
  
“It’s just easier to have you around.” Mertam confessed unprompted, then chugged down his own beer, turning his cup upside down. “So I hope you doing mind tagging along for a few more assignments.” He stood to his feet a bit wobbily from the alcohol but he knew when to stop drinking with Bull. The man had a hollow leg.  
  
“That’s what you pay me for.” Bull laughed, watching his mug be refilled once more and taking another long drag from it. He watched Mertam leave the tavern to go sleep in his bed far removed from the rest of the camp. Below him in the castle would be people that were different than him. People he had to interact with daily that reminded him of his differences and try and change them. But when it came time to explore and he had enjoy his free time, he sought out the company of Iron Bull. It didn’t take Ben-Hassrath training to see that Mertam saw Iron Bull as home. And even though Mertam was Tal-vashoth, didn’t follow the Qun or even care for the true Quanri way, Bull found always felt a little more relaxed when he had a pair of eyes to meet with over the crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to start writing small little things inbetween the giant fan fictions I've been writing. So look out for more small Bioware themed fictions in the future.


End file.
